


Overwatch Gets a Cat

by quartzapple



Series: Overwatch gets Things [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Pets, little bit of crack, the pairings are mostly implied, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzapple/pseuds/quartzapple
Summary: No one is quite sure how Watchpoint: Gibraltar got a cat.The truth is, she strolled in by herself and made herself at home (as cats are wont to do), but things don’t just happen to Overwatch agents – there has to be a reason. Consequently, the blame game started.They get a cat and no one is complaining. A cute, fluffy fic about Overwatch agents and a kitty.





	Overwatch Gets a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my cousin who accidentally acquired a cat through similar circumstances.

No one is quite sure how Watchpoint: Gibraltar got a cat.

The truth is, she strolled in by herself and made herself at home (as cats are wont to do), but things don’t just _happen_ to Overwatch agents – there has to be a reason. Consequently, the blame game started.

The first suspect for stealing Maggie, as she came to be called, onto the base was Genji. Hanzo distinctly remembered him spoiling the local stray cats back in Hanamura, and the story of how he concealed a kitten in his room from a family of mobsters for a month became near legendary. Indeed, Maggie seemed to favour Genji; if anyone needed to find her for whatever reason – but usually needing a cuddle of a cute animal after a particularly brutal mission – she was quite often to be found in a purring puddle on his lap.

In the end he was largely ruled out as the prime suspect for cat-smuggler through sheer practicality – he didn’t have anywhere on his person to really hide a cat to bring it onto the base, and Athena confirmed via records of biometric scans that he hadn’t returned to the premises with an additional, albeit tiny, heartbeat since Maggie appeared.

The second suspect was Hanzo himself. Maggie had a noted preference for sleeping on his bed and shedding her tawny hairs all over his pillow, a habit that triggered McCree’s allergies the first time they spent the night together there. Although the archer was fond of the cat (they all were, whether they admitted to it or not) he wasn’t fond enough of animals in general to go to the trouble of smuggling one onto the base, so he was ruled out quickly enough.

Hana had had cats at home as a child and took to Maggie like a duck to water. She was the first to discover the cat, and within about three seconds she’d posted pictures of her and the cat (along with a dozen heart emojis) to every social media account she owned. Maggie didn’t quite appreciate the enthusiasm of her petting and Hana got a couple of scratches across the knuckles for her efforts, but the familiarity of having a critter like Maggie about the base helped her settle in (and was probably one of the reasons Winston didn’t object quite as much as he might have otherwise.)

The investigative forces, comprised largely of Winston and Jack, ruled her out because of her genuine initial surprise. No one could react that _adorably_ to a cat they’d planned on stealing.

Lena became a suspect because she named Maggie. ‘Maggie’ turned out to be a corruption of the word ‘moggie’ that Lucio had misheard, and the name stuck. But Athena’s records showed that Agent Tracer was absent when the cat’s lifesigns were first registered, so it couldn’t have been her.

McCree was allergic and more of a dog person, so he was ruled out (even if he begged antihistamines off Angela to cuddle Maggie and not ruin romantic evenings with Hanzo by sneezing.)

A particularly enthusiastic explosion permanently warded Maggie off Junkrat and Roadhog one evening when she was napping on top of a very high shelf in their general vicinity. A similar episode occurred later featuring Torbjorn and some experimental weaponry. They were crossed off the suspect list due to their general lack of awareness required to tend to small animals.

Maggie was banned from any areas of the Watchpoint that had anything to do with medical care, but that didn’t stop her sneaking into Angela’s office for peace and quiet now and then. She didn’t appreciate being knocked off Angela’s rather comfortable lap when she stood up suddenly to attend to medical emergencies, but Angela’s medical magic touch seemed to extend to cat petting and sudden interruptions seemed forgivable under those circumstances. Although they got along well within their own parameters, she was eliminated because having pets at the base would be unhygienic, especially one that could sneak into places and contaminate them so easily.

Reinhart frankly terrified Maggie with his loud, enthusiastic existence and she fled from the room the second he entered it. There’s no way he could have smuggled her onto the base and kept quiet about it. One less suspect.

Lucio and Mei both acted with enough reasonable surprise to Hana’s social media posts that it was impossible for them to know about the cat beforehand. Maggie was a little wary of Snowball, but Lucio swore at some point he was going to incorporate her vocalisations into his music somehow since all of the agents loved her so much.

Satya and Maggie tolerated each other.

Being a cat, Maggie wasn’t terribly interested in peanut butter and was generally a quiet, clean creature, which was enough for Winston.

Zenyatta…puzzled Maggie. She almost had the cat equivalent of a heart attack after going to sleep on his head, likely mistaken for a piece of furniture, whilst he rested completely still for several hours then suddenly moved. He liked her well enough, but she wasn’t quite sure about him.

It took about three seconds to realise that Ganymede was strictly off-limits. Repairing the walls after _that_ incident with Bastion only slightly decreased the good will towards her (for about a minute, until she was batting a feather tied to a string Genji was dangling in front of her. Then, of course, everyone was back to cooing and aah-ing over how adorable she was.)

 _If_ Jack was caught sleeping in the rec room with Maggie curled up contentedly on his lap and _if_ certain photos of said sleeping duo were posted to social media and a certain enemy agent via an encoded line, none would be the wiser.

With minimal effort, Maggie had become a fixture of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She was doing wonders for agent morale – it was almost like having a therapy animal on the base, in Angela’s very scientific and not-at-all-biased-as-Maggie-purred-under-her-fingers opinion. Having a positive reminder of an experience at home was good for Genji, according to Zenyatta. She had neither positively nor negatively affected Winston’s consumption of peanut butter, nor gotten into and contaminated any of his experiments. No one had accidentally shot, stabbed or struck her in a battle-haze or PTSD-induced episode. Only one agent was allergic to her. Jack raised his head to watch her as she posed proudly on the top perch of the cat tree that had appeared in the corner of the rec room, surveying the room as if it were her kingdom. She turned around once before settling down in a pool of soft fur, and something in his chest suddenly warmed.

So really, there was no reason to get rid of her at all.


End file.
